


The Lonliest Number

by Demoniaaa



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, touch-starved Saïx, touch-starved xemnas, usual lonely bullshit, will add as chapters progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoniaaa/pseuds/Demoniaaa
Summary: ***POST KHIII, POSSIBLE SPOILERS***After the fall of Xehanort and the return to normalcy, Isa gets a visit from a very unexpected visitor. What will he do now that he has his second chance, and doesn't have to let him go this time?ON HOLD, NOT SURE IF THISLL BE PICKED BACK UP





	1. A Usual Morning

**Author's Note:**

> me, writing kingdom hearts work in this 2019? More likely than you may think.

Five months. It had been five whole months since Sora’s clash with Xehanort and the return to wholeness. The soft clack of the tram and the calm and warm breeze of a summer morning rolling in through his open window hit Saïx- no,  _ Isa _ , from his slumber that morning. He groaned at first, turning his back to the window and pulling the blanket over his head. He always used to be one of the first to wake back during his Organization days, but now he seemed to suffer after staying up during late nights and waking up at noon. He used to be such an early riser in the Organization, usually right after… 

 

Brought out of his stupor by the memory he sighed, tossing the sheets off his form and sitting up. He looked outside. He had been living in Twilight Town for quite some time now, having slowly shifted from a visitor to a local rather easily. Now, he was living in an apartment in town with Axel, the two deciding that would be the best course of action. Half the time Axel wasnt even home, either at work or hanging around the two keyblade wielders. He sighed, sure he had gotten over the jealousy pangs, but for the past few days, he’d felt off. As if something was missing from him, it was an ironic feeling. Finally whole but still feeling a part was missing. It was during this time he felt his thoughts drifting back to the old days, his time with companions and his time with Xemnas in particular. Out of the whole group, if he missed anyone in particular, it was him.. He always made him feel like… 

 

No.  _ No. _ Xemnas was long gone. Everyone else was alive and well and  _ whole _ , he was on better terms with most of them, but be couldn't get that particular nobody out of his mind. He dare not tell anyone, they'd surely think he had gone mad, to miss someone like that, considering what he’d done. But whenever he thought of the Organization, his thoughts always trailed back to his Superior. 

 

_ The world where nothing was, the half moon high in the sky, casting its light into the dimly lit office of the Organization's leader. Xemnas sat at his desk, reports and paperwork all around him. The sound of his door opening and seeing the Luna Diviner at its entrance a welcome sight. He was holding his own rather thick folder in his arm, a tray with two cups of coffee in his other hand.  _

 

_ “I hope I am not intruding?” _

 

_ “Never, Number VII. Come in, is everything alright?” _

 

_ “Everything is going according to plan. I was merely wondering if you wouldn't mind a little company while you worked? I brought coffee.” _

 

_ “A bargaining chip, hm?” _

 

_ “If that's what you wish to call it, Superior.”  _

 

_ “You don’t  _ **_have_ ** _ to stay up just to work with me, Saïx. I need my best member at his best if we are to become whole once more.” Xemnas sets a file down, leaning back in his chair and keeping eye contact with the other. Saïx sighed softly, giving a calm smile to his higher up. _

 

_ “I am.. aware of that, Superior. But if I am honest, It feels as if I rather enjoy spending my evenings like this. If you would allow it, of course.”  _

 

_ Xemnas matched his smile, taking a cup of coffee from Saïx. _

 

_ “Please, Saïx, call me Xemnas..” _

 

A heat rose to his cheeks as he shook his head, tieing his hair up in a ponytail as he headed into the kitchen. Those memories were somehow still so fresh, and with so many things left internally. Sure, he had only joined for information, but the more he worked with him the more he felt.. or at least, thought, he felt  close regarding his superior. No matter what he had been doing or who he was working with, he felt at home when he was with the other. He was one of the few who understood him, the way his mind worked, how he was affected by the moon and how he worked with others. It was… nice. But those days were gone, he supposed. 

 

He poured himself a cup of coffee, almost hating how philosophical he got some mornings. Isa didn’t need to be thinking so seriously anymore. He was still young, he had a job that wasnt watching over 12 other people for the first time in years. It was his second chance, and he still found himself so horribly stuck in the past. He settled down on the couch, turning on the TV and taking out his phone. He had a few texts from Demyx, who seemed the most eager for companionship. 

 

_ [Good morning to you as well. How have things with Ienzo and Even been?] _

 

_ [They're great! :D They've been really busy with some big project, I'm hoping Ienzo frees up soon. :(] _

 

Isa laughed at that.

 

_ [Don’t you have a show in town soon? We'll have to catch up better when you're in town.]  _

 

_ [Absolutely!! :D Ienzo and Even are coming too, so you better be on your best behavior, mister!] _

 

_ [Hmmm, I’m not sure, I make no promises.] _

 

Isa chuckled to himself, even on his worst of days, he was happy to have someone on his side.

  
  


Days passed and eventually talk of a Sitar player having a show in a few nights was the most interesting topic of conversation. Isa had been walking around the town market, picking up groceries and minding his own business, but he noticed it immediately. The whole town seemed to be a buzz..

 

_ [I got your message you were in town, think you're able to get lunch with me?] _ Isa had texted Demyx early that morning, only now it was noon, and the sitarist hadn’t responded once. Not even a read receipt…

 

If he was honest, that thought worried him. Even Axel hadn’t heard from him. Isa looked around to make sure he wasn't being inconsiderate by stopping, and took out his phone, he had started to dial in Demyx's number.

 

“Isa!” Demyx had finally answered, though he sounded horribly out of breath, trying to hide the fact he was huffing and puffing like he’d ran a mile.

 

“Demyx? Is everything alright? Usually you answer in tenfold the moment you know I'm awake.”

 

“Y-Yea! Great! Never better! I’m just helpin' Ienzo and Even look for some-”

 

Isa raised an eyebrow when he heard loud shushing. He started to walk. 

 

“ssssome supplies! Yea, just looking for supplies for them!”

 

_Bullshit_. But, Isa knew he couldn't force an answer out of the other.

 

“If this is a bad time I understand, is there anything I can help with? It's my day off and-” 

 

A warm and shaky hand taking hold of his free arm caused him to stop. The blue haired man froze as a voice he hadn't heard in months spoke up, almost cautiously.

 

_ “Saïx I… I-I finally found you…” _

 

Isa’s phone dropped to the stone with a clatter, and he turned in shock, eyes wide as he ended up face to face with a man he hadn’t seen in months. The man was in actual clothing; a black button down and slacks, silver hair still down to his shoulders. Isa's voice came out in a mere whisper. 

  
  


“X-Xemnas….”


	2. Chapter 2

Isa almost couldn't believe it, Xemnas… he was…

Without warning he scooped up his phone, hung up, and looked up at Xemnas with a determination he'd never seen before. 

“Follow.” He said sharply, taking Xemnas’ arm and dragging him down a side street where they could be alone. 

“Saïx, calm yourself, I-” Xemnas let out a gasp when Isa pinned him against the nearby wall, at first by the front of his shirt. 

“Y-You..!! Youre..!” he growled in his face at first, but then softened, hands smoothing out where he had bunched up his shirt and pulling him into a tight hug, hiding his face in Xemnas’ chest. “You're okay…” he murmured, looking pained. “I thought… I-I thought…” Isa was trembling. Xemnas had never seen such emotion from the Diviner before, and it tugged at him to see him so pained. Isa then pulled away and looked up at him, swallowing thickly when he realised something. 

Xemnas’ eyes were grey.

“How… how did you get here? I was sure after I fell that you… you would have..”

Xemnas put a hand to Isa’s shoulder, looking a little shook up himself, almost.. nervous. He sighed. 

“Breathe, Saïx, I.. I'm alright now. Can we talk somewhere that isn't a dark alleyway? My.. my days of using the corridors are over.” He asked, a little bit of a huff escaping him. Isa swallowed thickly, but he nodded. Axel would be at work until late tonight, he was sure if the two saw each other it would be hell. 

“Alright.. follow me then.. and..” he looked up at him. “Its Isa, these days.” 

That name.. it stirred some memories of his past, but not many. 

“Alright then, Isa, please, lead the way.” Xemnas waved a hand, watching his ex second guide him back into the street. They walked next to each other, though Isa could feel Xemnas was watching him. 

“Im.. I'm assuming it was Even who brought you back.” he spoke up. 

“If he’s anything, he’s a man of his word.” 

Isa perked up a little when his phone buzzed, only to groan when his phone was full of messages from both Demyx and Even. 

“Is that..?”

Isa looked up at him, nodding. 

“Theyre.. still coming in.”

Isa turned his phone off. 

“I want to talk to you. The last thing I need is to be concerned over those two, considering they tried to hide the fact you were here.” Isa let out a bit of a growl, but paused when he felt a warm hand hold onto his. Looking up, he saw Xemnas looking ahead. 

Isa smiled, “Come on then..” He properly held Xemnas’ hand, the two walking back to his apartment. When they walked in, Isa looked around. 

“Lea, I'm home!” Silence. The blue haired man let out a sigh of relief. “We’re clear.” Xemnas looked a little surprised.

“You live with him..?”

“He's my friend, Xemnas, the past.. it's in the past. Do.. you want something to drink?” he offered, watching Xemnas fully walk into the warm apartment. He settled on the couch, nodding.

“If you're offering..”

Isa nodded, glad he had just recently stocked up on Chamomile tea, knowing that was a favorite of Xemnas’. As he made tea, his eyes caught sight of the other man, watching Xemnas take everything in with an almost awe. When was the last time the man wasnt surrounded by white walls and marble floors..? Or even, when was the last time he saw Xemnas relax? Even on the couch he was sitting straight up. He came over, handing Xemnas his own mug. He seemed to relax at that slightly, Isa taking a sip from his own.

“Should… should we start at the beginning?” 

“That would most likely be best.” 

When Isa sat down next to him, he found himself sitting closer than he thought he would, though Xemnas didn't seem to mind at all. 

“Before that final battle, I.. I was aware Even had turned. But, as we needed the replicas still, I asked to make.. a fail safe, of sorts. Of course, he was hesitant, because who's to say that I wasn't just going to try again.” Xemnas explained, and as he spoke, the two had drawn closer, Isa resting his head on Xemnas’ shoulder. “But then I told him about you.” Isa blinked, looking up at him. 

“About me?”

Xemnas set down his mug before putting his hand on Isa's. 

“We always talked about finding each other in the next life.. but you had a body to return to, I did not. I knew once I was gone, there would be no going back..” 

Isa couldn't stop himself, setting down his own mug before pulling Xemnas into another hug. The two slumped back into the couch, and at first Xemnas was surprised but then he relaxed, looking down at the blue haired man. It was warm and intimate and so kind and.. Xemnas couldn't remember the last time he ever felt a comfort like this. Sure, back when Isa was Saïx, intimacies happened, but they had both agreed love itself was impossible. It was to let off steam. This? Xemnas felt his whole body grow warm, so overwhelmed by a surge of emotion. He pulled Isa into his arms proper, not wanting to let him go for anything. Xemnas carefully laid back on the couch, Isa settling down above him, his face buried in Xemnas’ neck.

“I thought I would never see you again..” Isa’s voice was a mere whisper. Xemnas carefully carded his fingers through Isa’s hair, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head. 

“As did i.. but we're together now..”  
Isa looked up finally from his hiding spot, looking at Xemnas with a hopeful glint in his eye. 

“Xemnas lets… lets try again.”

He looks back at the blue haired man with surprise. 

“Try again?”

Isa sits up, straddling Xemnas’ waist at this point but he caresses his ex-superior’s face in gentle hands. He's smiling now, and Xemnas feels a warmth in his chest he’s never felt before. Isa watches as a flush of red comes to Xemnas’ cheeks.

“We always said if we had hearts we could truly love each other, now.. I've learned theres more to it than that but.. let's give it a try.” 

Xemnas finds himself smiling, wrapping his arms around Isa's neck.

“You'll have to teach me, my Diviner.” 

Carefully he brought Isa closer, pressing their lips together finally. It was like a bomb went off, Xemnas feeling such a pull at his heart. He pulled Isa closer, as if he let go for a mere second Isa would slip from his fingers once more. When they pulled away, Isa rested his forehead against Xemnas’, eyes wet but so unbelievably happy. 

“I… I'm elated, my diviner..” xemnas spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I had this on hiatus but also didnt realise I had the chapter after it basically finished >.>

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for checking out my fic! Its been so long since i've written anything kingdom hearts related, but i forgot how much i love my boys, so im hoping i write them well! There's more to come, obviously! :9


End file.
